Suduction
by Tenshi Hime Queen of Humor
Summary: ????????????????????


Vegeta's Seduction Lemina sat on the bed as she waited for Vegeta to call her. He has been a friend with her for at least a month. Bulma had gotten a divorce with him because he wouldn't make love to her every night. He was in Bulma's house getting all of his clothes. He had gotten custody of Trunks, their first child they had together. He called for Trunks and they flew off to Lemina's house without another word to Bulma. They knocked on the door a few times, but no answer so they came in. Trunks turned on the television and watched Toonami. Vegeta went in the bathroom to see Lemina in the bathtub. She shrieked when she saw him and sunk down into the water. She peeked up and shut the curtain. " Hi Vegeta. Sorry you had to see that. So, uh where are you and Trunks going to live now that you got a divorce with Bulma?" "Oh, I don't know. Maybe with you?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah. That is fine. Just as long you sleep on the couch." "Ok." Vegeta said. He was content to be anywhere except with Bulma. He walked out to give Lemina some privacy, and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. He didn't know how to cook the food, so he went in Lemina's room to ask her. Lemina had just gotten out and she had a purple towel wrapped around her. She was standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair. Lemina heard a sound and turned around to see Vegeta standing in the doorway with a strange look on his face. It was a mixture of shock, lust, and longing. He then remembered the night when Trunks was conceived, and the feelings that he felt had been reawakened at the sight of Lemina. All at once, she understood the expression on his face. She had never felt this way before, but she had heard what it felt like, and was now experiencing it. At that moment, she realized that it was Vegeta who was destined to be with her forever. Vegeta and Lemina walked towards each other with locked eyes that never left each other. Soon they were standing about an inch apart and an unseen force pulled them together until they kissed. The reactions that searched through them were so strong that they could have broken mountains. Sure, Vegeta had felt this way with Bulma a few times, but the reactions were doubled with Lemina. Then they broke apart, and Vegeta picked Lemina up. He carried her to the bed where he laid her down as carefully as he could. He could not afford to break the angel that lay before him. He walked to the door, closed and locked it. He then walked back to the bed and sat down. "Lemina," Vegeta said, "I just realized that. well.um.I love you." The words that came out of Vegeta's mouth had been the hardest thing he has ever said to a woman, but he meant it with all of his heart. Lemina stared up at him with questioning eyes and a confused look on her face. She then looked deep into his eyes and saw that he really meant it. She slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta then lay down beside her and they kissed again. This time, they were prepared for the emotions that searched through them. Vegeta let his hands explore Lemina's shoulders and arms. That action produced urgency in Lemina to want more. Her hands went to his chest. She could feel the muscle tense as her hands moved slowly towards the end of Vegeta's shirt. She put her hands under his shirt and slowly moved her hands upwards to remove Vegeta's shirt. Vegeta realized what Lemina was getting at, and helped her remove his shirt. Then Vegeta quickly removed the rest of the clothing that was left on him and then Lemina's towel. Vegeta was shocked at the sight of Lemina. Sure he had seen Bulma naked before, but Lemina's body was softer and rounder than Bulma's. Vegeta couldn't stop from looking at Lemina. Lemina looked up at Vegeta and said: "It's ok Vegeta," Lemina said "look all you want. I know you love me for me and not because of my body. Besides, it's natural." "Really?" Vegeta asked. He was overwhelmed with relief because he couldn't bear to break up with someone again. When he was married to Bulma he had loved her, but he and Bulma found that their relationship wouldn't work so they thought it best if they split up. They would still be friends, and Vegeta owed Bulma a good deal because she was the one who taught him how to love, and if it weren't for her he wouldn't be here in Lemina's arms, which was where he was meant to be. He still felt for Bulma, just not in that way anymore, besides, he knew all along that she still loved Yamcha, so he let her do what she thought was best. "What're you thinking, Vegeta?" Lemina asked. He had zoned out, and she was getting curious. "M-my ex, Bulma." He said "I'm sorry," he continued in a rush "but she was the one who taught me how to love in the first place and." Lemina reached up and put her finger to Vegeta's lips and said "It's okay. I understand." Then she put her arms around Vegeta's neck and slowly pulled him to her. They kissed again. This time the kiss lasted longer. Vegeta put one hand on the small of Lemina's back and the other rested a little below her shoulder. Then Vegeta kissed Lemina's neck. Lemina's arms tightened around Vegeta's neck and she shivered with sensuality. Vegeta wanted to be with Lemina like this for eternity, and he knew a way so he decided to propose to her. He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Lemina. "Lemina," Vegeta said "will you marry me?" Lemina was surprised at the request, but she decided to take it. She felt tears building up behind her eyes as she stared back at Vegeta. "Of course I will!" Lemina said she hugged Vegeta tightly to her and kissed him deeply. Vegeta held Lemina tight as they kissed. He ran his fingers through Lemina's soft blonde hair and kissed her back. He let one hand slip slowly from her shoulder, his fingers lightly touching Lemina's skin as his hand traveled over her breasts, down her side, and stopped at her hip. Lemina shivered again as an enveloping feeling overwhelmed her from somewhere deep inside of her body. As if their contact sent the emotion to the other, the reaction was shared between Lemina and Vegeta at the same time and it passed back and forth through their bodies, doubling the power of their shared orgasm. Vegeta rolled onto his back, which put Lemina on top of him. Lemina and Vegeta sighed deeply as each relaxed in the arms of one another. Suddenly, Lemina opened her eyes and pulled up from on top of Vegeta, "Oh, God Vegeta! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? I'm sorry, I really am!" Lemina started to cry softly. Vegeta turned to his side, which put Lemina on her side again. Lemina was still crying as she clung to Vegeta, afraid she had hurt him in some way. Vegeta realized that she was worried that she had hurt him when she put all her weight on him in those few seconds after their shared orgasm. He pulled Lemina to him and kissed away her tears. Lemina looked up at Vegeta. "Look," Vegeta said softly "I'm super human strong, I can bend a metal rod with one finger and not break a sweat. I'm tough, you can't hurt me, no matter how hard you try, so don't worry yourself about me, I'll be okay." Vegeta lifted her head up and looked into her eyes, trying to reassure Lemina. "Really!?" Lemina asked incredulous. She had been so worried that she had hurt Vegeta in some way and she couldn't bear to lose Vegeta. But she was still a little doubtful. Vegeta sensed her worry and kissed her to try to make her see that she couldn't hurt him. In that moment, Lemina discovered that what Vegeta had said was true. So she put away all her worry and responded fully to his kiss. At that moment each forgot where they were and were swept away to another world where it was only them and no one else. Then, they were back in Lemina's bedroom in each others arms. Vegeta felt himself getting hard. He started to blush. Lemina felt it too. she looked up at Vegeta with a small, mischevious half smile. "Since you're getting there," Lemina said sensuously, her eyes twinkling "let's make the best use for it." Vegeta was almost there, so she decided to speed up the process. She snuggled closer to Vegeta, laid her hands softly on his chest, and kissed him as deeply as she could as her hands traveled up to his shoulders, down back to his chest, across his abs, and stopped at his penis. One finger slid softly over it and Lemina's nails sometimes came into contact with Vegeta's penis, making Vegeta shiver with sensuality and making him kiss even deeper and speeding up his hands as they traveled along Lemina's breasts, back, shoulders, and butt. Her skin was so soft and warm, she had curves in all the right places, she had beautiful tanned skin that seemed to glow each time he touched her, and her smile was the most beautiful feature of hers by far. These emotions completed the process for Vegeta's erection. When Vegeta had become fully erect, Lemina looked down at Vegeta's penis. Call her crazy, but it looked like a thick stick. She wondered how Vegeta would get it into her, but she decided that Vegeta would find a way, besides he already had a son so he knows what to do. Vegeta broke the embrace and looked at Lemina. "What do we do now?" Lemina asked. She knew what happened when men got erections, but she didn't know how to do what followed an erection. "then I guess I'll have to show you, Won't I?" Vegeta said. He had a mischevious grin on his face. "Now what?" Lemina asked in a sensual voice as she pulled herself up on her elbows, letting the sheets fall down to uncover her breasts. "Lemina could feel his penis in her. She was worried that she would get stuck that way, but Vegeta just kept going in easily and when he was completely in, he looked up at Lemina. This was so new to Lemina that her heart was beating faster than a humming birds wings. But she trusted Vegeta. Then Vegeta rolled onto his side and smiled up at her. "Now what?" she asked. She was enjoying this feeling of being close to Vegeta, and she never wanted to leave him. "We continue where we left off, that's what!" So they snuggled close to each other and kissed deeply,Their hands exploring every curve of each other. At some point in the morning, they finished and slept naked in each other's arms until they woke up. 


End file.
